Ryan Knight
Ryan Knight was a character in the Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks. He made his first on screen appearance on the 12/08/2016. He was played by English actor Duncan James. Ryan Knight was born on the 27/01/1985 and he died aged 33 years old on 07/05/2018. Ryan’s father was a police officer and on the 31/12/1999 when Ryan was a young teenage boy, his father caught him in bed with another lad who was around Ryan’s age and his father was disgusted of him. His father was then on duty but was slightly distracted though of thinking about in his head of how disgusted he was of his own son when he saw what he saw and because of this, he got distracted and he then got shot and killed whilst on duty. Ever since, Ryan has been blaming himself for all these years and years later from around 2015 to 2016, he began a relationship with a young Amy Barnes who is Ste Hay’s ex girlfriend and is a good role model to her and Ste’s children Leah Barnes and Lucas Hay. Ryan and Ste never really get on ever since they first met each other because Ryan reckons that Ste is a bad and lousy dad due to his previous history of Class A drugs and also alcohol addiction even though Ste has given all of that up now to be a better father to his 2 kids and has given up on all that ages ago now. Ste has always hated him because he feels jealous as he feels as Ryan is taking over as Ste’s role as father to his own kids and the fact that Ryan is a police officer as well seeing as Ryan decided to become a police officer years later just like his late deceased father was from years back when Ryan was only young. He hates Ryan because Ryan graduated from the police force and has built up a successful career for himself, Amy and also the kids as well and the fact that Ste hasn’t got a proper career at all and not like Ryan does anyway and feels jealous about all that. In March 2017 on the day of Ryan and Amy’s wedding day when they got married together, Harry finds out during the wedding celebrations at the Dog In The Pond Pub after the couple were officially husband and wife, Harry discovers the truth that his boyfriend Ste Hay had sex with Ste’s ex husband John Paul McQueen just the one time and Harry tried to attack Ste which then ruined Ryan and Amy’s wedding day celebrations. On that exact night, Ryan turned out to either be gay or bisexual after he cheated on Amy and ended up having sex with a man who was a local villager who was Kyle Kelly who is an MS patient. When Ryan returned home and Amy had already discovered that he had cheated on her after they got married on their wedding day and that it was a man who he cheated with, Amy declared that their marriage was over for good after confronting him about what she knew and that she would arrange for her and her kids to stay with her father Mike Barnes who doesn’t live in Hollyoaks village in Chester. Amy then threatened to tell the whole village that Ryan is gay so Ryan just lost control and ended up strangling her to death with his bare hands and Ryan then became a widow since March 2017. Murder Victims *Amy Barnes: 27th March 2017 - Suffocation *Geoff Thorpe: 27th March 2018 - Strangulation. *Total: 2 Characterisation Ryan has been billed as "a good guy in a committed relationship who will move into the village. He is a grounded family man with principles and integrity but who will fight tooth and nail for what he believes in." Arrival Ste tries to find Amy, and stands outside her house, he hears Leah scream and runs into the garden, where he sees Ryan. Ste misinterprets Ryan as an intruder and punches him, Ryan punches him back. Leah runs back to Ryan, calling him "Ry Ry", Amy runs out and explains that Ryan is her fiancé. Intro 2016. He and Amy appear at a Funfair. 2017-2018. Ryan appears at a crime scene. Killer revealed to be Ryan Knight On the night his wife Amy Barnes was murdered, Ryan was having an affair with Kyle Kelly. This fact almost comes out when Kyle contacts Mercedes McQueen when Ryan and Mercedes begin to see each other soon after Amy's death. Ryan abuses his position as police officer to set up Kyle on a drug bust in order to throw him into prison. Ryan does this so Kyle cannot reveal Ryan's secret to anyone. While Ryan originally appears to believe that Ste Hay murdered Amy, Ryan eventually discovers that Ste's defense lawyer, James Nightingale, was only setting up Ste Hay as revenge for Ste Hay sleeping with Ste's ex husband and Jame's boyfriend at the time John Paul McQueen. After Ste is found innocent, thanks to James Nightingale's defense and accusing Gavin Armstrong of killing Amy Barnes, it is revealed that Harry fought with Amy and left her to die. However, further flashbacks reveal that although Amy was hurt she was still alive after her encounter with Harry. In reality, it is Ryan who killed Amy. He suffocated her while she accused him of being gay, which was prompted by Amy hearing him with Kyle Kelly while Ryan's phone was on that very Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:2016 Characters Category:2018 Departures Category:Knight Family Category:New Characters Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:1985 births Category:Murderers Category:Whodunit Murderers/Attackers Category:Upcoming